dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Xantam Warlord
Xantam Warlord Xantam Warlords are the closest thing to kings the Xantam race possess. Their ferocity is well honed beyond even the vanguards. A warlord is not just a title. They have mastered all aspects of combat, even the usage of ki. Only xantam may take this Epic Destiny. Path Features: Might Makes Right (Level 31): Your power forces others to believe you, simply through virtue of strength. When you reduce a foe to 0 or less HP, you gain a +1 Path Bonus to all attack rolls until the end of combat. (Max of +5) Divine Rule (Level 35): Your mastery of ki involves understanding its origins in the body. Whenever you land 2 Strong Melee attacks on an enemy, any powers with the ki keyword used this or next turn deal Tenacity additional damage. Whenever you land 2 Strong Ranged attacks on an enemy, any powers with the unarmed keyword used this or next turn deal Discipline additional damage. Kratocracy (Level 39): You have no time for the weak. Creatures that are affected by any condition take 5 additional damage from your powers. Xantam Warlord Powers: Level 31 At-Will powers Powerblow At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 4p + Strength mod damage. One ally in 5 gains 5 Temporary HP. Searing Gaze At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 8 Target: One creature Attack: Discipline+2 vs Reaction Hit: 4p + WisMod damage Level 31 Encounter powers Champion Headbutt Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Tenacity vs Reaction Hit: 5p + Strength damage. Special: If hits, the opponent is dazed for 3 Rounds. Gullet Blaster Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Blast 4 Target: All Enemies in Range Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 5K + Spirit damage Special: If the Hunger racial power was used this Encounter, hit opponents have their Stage of Fear increased by 1. Level 24 Utility powers Decree Encounter ✦ Martial, Personal Minor Action Close Burst 5 Target: All Enemies in Range Attack: Instinct+4 vs Will Hit: All affected enemies have a +2 on attack rolls targeting only you, but deal 5 less damage per attack. Gore-Stained Monarch Daily ✦ Martial Immediate Reaction Trigger: You use your Hunger racial power Effect: Rather than gain the effects of Hunger, you may instead paint your body with the entrails of your downed target. Until the end of the encounter, you gain +2 to hit and +4 to damage against any opponents that share a race with your target. Level 36 daily powers Warlord's Roar Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Cone 6 Target: All Creatures in Cone Attack: Tenacity vs Reaction Hit: 6K + Strength+Spirit Damage Miss: Half Damage, and you may regain a Healing Surge Special: If the bonus from Divine Rule is applied to this attack, you may choose to have it deal P damage instead of K. Solitary Lord Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Pressure Minor+Standard Action Close Burst 1 Target: All Enemies in Burst Attack: Strength+1 vs Repulse Hit: 6P+Strength Mod damage, and all are pushed back a number of squares equal to your Strength. Miss: Half Damage, targets are not pushed. Special: If you hit at least 4 enemies, all hit enemies are Weakened. (Save Ends) Level 40 Ultimate Power Might of the Regent Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Close Burst 5 Target: All Enemies in Burst Attack: Strength vs FRepulse Hit: 5P + 5K + Spirit + Tenacity damage, struck enemies are pulled to be adjacent to you (or as close as can be if more than 8 enemies are struck). Miss: Half damage, and enemies are still pulled. Special: Any enemies reduced to 0 or fewer HP contribute to your 'Might Makes Right' Class Feature, and may increase your bonus past +5.